Sonic
Vyse is a major character in Skies of Arcadia and he is a starter character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General A 17 year old Blue Rogue (air pirates that only attack armed vessels larger than their own ships, in particular those of the Valuan Armada). Vyse has an upbeat, optimistic and determined personality. Sometimes, he is the one who keeps the entire party's spirit up. He is also the character the player controls when not in battle. Vyse fights with twin cutlasses, one used for offense and one used for defense. Attributes Vyse is one of the few good, if not the best, midweight characters in the game due to his versatility and high amount of skill. His attack power is above average, his air control is fairly good, and his speed is quick in terms of movement and attacks. He also has one of the best shields in the game despite having flaws like not being effective against magic attacks (in addition to that move having a great counterattack). His other specials like Rain of Swords and Pirate's Wrath are also great special moves to keep foes at bay afar or up close and personal. Vyse's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Vyse strikes with his right cutlass, then his left cutlass, and executes a continuous slash with both of them. * Side Attack: Vyse swipes forward with his right cutlass and upward with his left cutlass. * Up Attack: Vyse swings his right cutlass overhead. * Down Attack: Vyse does a sweeping slash with his left cutlass. * Dash Attack: Vyse executes a quick three hit combo while dashing. * Heavy Forward Attack: Vyse stabs forward with both cutlasses will yelling "Hah!". * Heavy Up Attack: Vyse yells "Take that!" while executing an overhead cross slash with both cutlasses. * Heavy Down Attack: Vyse faces forward with both arms crossed and quickly uncrosses them to slash towards the ground on both sides of him. * Neutral Aerial: Vyse does a single somersault slash with both cutlasses over his head. * Forward Aerial: Vyse does a quick slash with his right cutlass (great for starting up air combos). * Back Aerial: Vyse deals a few quick slashes with both cutlasses behind himself. * Up Aerial: Vyse slashes overhead with his left cutlass. * Down Aerial: Vyse does a powerful slash with his right cutlass at a 180 degree angle. * Grab: Vyse reaches out with his right hand (the cutlass he usually wields with this hand is sheathed during all grab and throw animations). * Pummel: Vyse shanks his foe with his left cutlass. * Forward Throw: Vyse knees his foe away from him. * Backward Throw: Vyse tossed his foe behind him before executing a quick slash. * Upward Throw: Vyse tossed his foe in a carefree manner upwards before quickly slashing below his opponent. * Downward Throw: Vyse headbutts his foe towards the ground. Vyse's Special Moves Neutral Special: Cutlass Fury * Vyse's dual cutlasses begin to glow in a translucent manner before executes this famous technique. He rushes up on a single opponent while unleashing a battle cry, saying "Ha!". He then strikes twice with each weapon, finally jumping high into the air to come down for a final blow after declaring "Cutlass Fury!". The attack itself could still work without connecting to a foe (Especially when it comes to damaging obstacles or breaking containers), though the finishing blow will be absent. Side Special: Pirate's Wrath * Vyse unleashes his true power, showing his enemies what the ultimate pirate can do. The attack causes Vyse to strike an opponent with a massive bolt of lightning from his cutlass and then slash them in the shape of the skull and crossbones. He starts off the move by holding up his cutlass and saying, "Behold..." As the lightning strikes, he flies into the air, then slashes into his enemy, yelling "Pirate's Wrath!" If the move isn't connecting to anything, he will just shoot the bolt of lightning from his cutlass. Up Special: Rain of Swords * During the move, Vyse's weapons glow with translucent yellow energy. He releases a battle cry, jumps in the high into the air and crosses his swords in his arms as they are charging lightning's electricity. He then cries "Rain of Swords!" and swings both swords in a wide arc, creating a bullet like rain of energy bolts that shower below himself. It's a great move that could to uses to attack foes below him whether he's on the field or as a way to keep a falling foe from recovering (though it has some minimal start up lag before its execution). Down Special: Skull Shield * Vyse calls upon past pirates to protect their mission, shouting "Pirates of old... defend our cause!" This would eventually call a massive skeletal spectre to appear as Vyse's temporary shield. When Skull Shield is in effect, he is completely invincible to standard attacks from any attack (with the exception of magic and Special Attacks), the pirate spectre will also counterattack the enemy automatically, regardless of whether the foe's attack could harm Vyse or not. This move overall will last for at least 8 seconds and will have a 6 second cooldown time. All-Star Move: Delphinus Moonstone Cannon * Vyse raises his cutlass into the air and yells "Blue Rogues, lend me your strength!" trumphantly. Then a cutscene is triggered in which the Delphinus is seen flying through the skies and it opens the hatch of its nose before charging its infamous Moonstone Cannon. The Blue Rogue's capture will be holding that same pose as a light blue icon (the one similar to the one that surrounds the character you chose in battle from Skies of Arcadia) is seen on the screen. You can move it around and chose the area you want the cannon's massive beam to shoot at, which can deal massive damage to any foe that's caught in the blast, If you don't pick an area in 6 seconds during this All-Star Move, then the Moonstone Cannon will fire automatically regardless. Vyse lowers his guard and returns to his battle pose after the cannon's devastating blast is over. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone